Five Nights at Ramón's 2
"Five Nights at Ramón 2" is the thirty-forth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It is a sequel to "Five Nights at Ramón's". Characters Penguins= *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Mumble *Seymour *Terry the Penguin *Edwin the Emperor Penguin *Blue (Internet World) (minor) *Black (Internet World) (minor) *Purple Guy (the true main antagonist) |-|Amigotronics= *Ramón *Rinaldo *Raul/The Puppet (the main antagonist) *Lombardo *Nestor *Carmen *Toy Ramón *Toy Carmen *Toy Rinaldo Transcript (At night in the trash section of Adélie Inventions Corp, Golden Ramón was powered on and walked slowly like a animatronic. He went into the down slide and escape the corp by entering the sea of Paulet Island. Golden Ramón arrive at Antarctica and enter the abandoned Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria) *Golden Ramón: Well, well, well. I will get my revenge on Mumble and his friends. Time to make my version of the amigos. (Golden Ramón entered the place and meanwhile at Cape Adare) *Esequiel: Alright Montay, we are planning to work at Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria) *Montay: Cool. We have like a lot of nights to work at. *Esequiel: 5 hours over 5 nights. We are ready by tomorrow to work there. *Montay: Yes. There is also a moon. *Esequiel: Yeah. Most people are turned into werewolfs. *Montay: I want, AH WEREGUIN! *Esequiel: A wereguin? It's a form of the penguin from different species. *Montay: We will have Shippo and Josesito there. What can we do? *Esequiel: There will be custom nights. How many nights will we have? *Montay: I need...A TEN! *Esequiel: Ten? Can't have that much. *Montay: I need a ten! *look at the moon* *Esequiel: Don't look at the moon Montay. Look at me. *Montay: Okay. It has to be a ten. *Esequiel: 5 Nights and 5 Custom Nights. How many nights will we stay? *Montay: It has to be...A TEN! *Esequiel: Nope. Ten that much! *Montay: IT'S TEN!! (Montay look at the moon and about to transform into a wereguin) *Esequiel: Ten? I said at the moon? *Montay: NO! I SAID TEN! *Esequiel: And you're furry. *Montay: IT'S TEN! *Esequiel: See? You're a wereguin. *Montay: IT'S *smash rock* TEN! (Esequiel started to fight Montay) *Esequiel: Oh Montay, everyone is sleeping and you're making noises here. *Montay: NO I DON'T! (Montay punched Esequiel to the rocks) *Esequiel: Oh Montay, i wouldn't tell the elders about this. *Montay: *smash the ground* NO! (Rock sharps come out and Esequiel hopped out of the ground) *Esequiel: They can never stop me. (Esequiel turn super saiyan and hit Montay to the mountain wall) *Esequiel: Goodnight Montay, i'll dig you up tomorrow. (The walls crack and Montay appears by roaring) *Esequiel: Montay, you're disturbing the neighbors. *Montay: No, it is a TEN! *Esequiel: Montay, you're waking Arbert up. (Arbert wakes up) *Arbert: Oh, hi guys. Thanks for the fight you got there. I'm going back to sleep. *goes back to sleep* (Montay rolled his eyes and returned to his original form) *Montay: I'm tired. *Esequiel: Alright Montay, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow, it will be our job. *Montay: Yes and it's ten. *Esequiel: I know, i am right. (With Mumble and his friends) *Mumble: Hey Terry, want to check out the place that was abandoned in the summer? *Terry: Yes. That place was creepy, i want to see what the animatronics are up to? *Edwin: One door broke. Someone may have gotta inside *Seymour: Come on. It's not scary. (With Golden Ramón, all of the animatronic copies of the Amigos and Carmen are done) *Golden Ramón: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! They will never find me here. Boys, go after Mumble HappyFeet. *Ramón: Yes. *The Puppet: I will search and look for him. *Golden Ramón: Go ahead Puppet. (Inside of the place) *Mumble: So, this is where the animatronics are sent. *Terry: Everything scrapped. No place or another. (A animatronic walks in) *Seymour: What was that? *Edwin: I don't know. It's scary. (A unknown animatronic scares Mumble and his scares. The Next Day.) *Angelo: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito, your new job is finally here *Esequiel: Thanks. So we have to look around the restaurant? *Angelo: Yes. Security guards too. *Montay: I agree. *Shippo: We will always do on what we listen. *Josesito: We will check the cameras. *Estefan: And also look out for animatronics, or amigotronics. *Esequiel: We will. *Enrique: Guys, we have to go. *Angelo: Alright, i'll be there. *look at Esequiel* And you will complete the job. *Esequiel: We will. *Josesito: Good luck to you. *Angelo: Be sure to get money. Let's go everyone. (Angelo and his pack set off to leave) *Esequiel: Alright. The creeps go on. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito went inside of Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria) *Esequiel: Hey, this place is not looking that old. *Montay: There's good times and good memories. We can't lose to that. *Esequiel: Yeah. *Josesito: Oh wait. The Flashlight. I got it. *turn on flashlight* *Shippo: It's stupid that we have to work for five hours. *Esequiel: Five Nights? Five Days? Five Years? *Montay: Beware of the Purple Guy. He rob places and kill people. *Esequiel: Okay, we are fine with that. *Montay: The tables? I see no gum on the tables since last time. *Josesito: I see anything but nothing. *Esequiel: Okay. *Montay: Let's go. To the other room. (In the other side of the restaurant) *Esequiel: Even Mumble ran away, this is somewhat the locker room. *Montay: Creepy isn't it? (A animatronic sound appeared somewhere) *Esequiel: What was that? *Montay: I don't know. *Shippo: I hear something. It's the sound of the amigotronics! *Josesito: Follow the red light. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito follow the red light which reveals to be the amigotronics with Golden Ramón as their leader. They begin to perform "It's Time To Die" by DA Games) "Thirty days since all this happened Thirty days it took to rise Blood on the floor and in their eyes They took the bite and left them to die Thirty days and now we're here The only one left to scream in fear Your job means nothing when I got you Running away with blood in your tears Take a look at me, can you see the death in my eyes? All the time you waiting I get... STRONGER. WITH. POWER. AND FORCE It's not if they're playing you much IN FIVE NIGHTS AT RAMON'S 2 I'll hunt you down and you will see You burn alive... When you hit night five... That's life IN FIVE NIGHTS AT RAMON'S 2 A Horror ride built just for me Your doom is near Your time comes now You're just too late I'm coming for you now! All these toys yet not much time Before I'll take your soul tonight Piece by piece I build your fears What can we use to end this right? All these vents and all these rooms The camera keeps you from your doom Cause nothing stops me from the past that's rotting I'm still here now Your fight ends soon Now I'm free To take your soul and place it in mine All the time you're waiting time grows LONGER AND LONGER INSIDE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT Your soul is mine IN FIVE NIGHTS AT RAMON'S 2 I'll hunt you down and you will see You burn alive... When you hit night five... That's life IN FIVE NIGHTS AT RAMON'S 2 A Horror ride built just for me Your doom is near Your time comes now You're just too late I'm coming for you now!" *Golden Ramón: Four months ago they used to be just toys, just...playmates...but then it happened. The five in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible, they were machines ready for the second act. But four months have passed, the Patrons renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare... *singing* "Poor fouls...what the hell have they done? We're coming for you!" "12:00AM You sit and stare! 1:00AM I start the fair! 2:00AM I zip and zoom! 3:00AM I come for you! 4:00AM It just got real 5:00AM You know the deal Let's hope you make the last hour count! It's time to die IN FIVE NIGHTS AT RAMON'S 2 I'll hunt you down and you will see You burn alive... When you hit night five... That's life IN FIVE NIGHTS AT RAMON'S 2 A Horror ride built just for me Your doom is near Your time comes now You're just too late I'm coming for you now! What can we use? The power divine Your time ends now Burn alive in night five What can we use? The power divine Your time ends now Burn alive in night five" (The song ended as the purple figure break through the wall, planning to kill the amigotronics) *???: Ah, the amigos must be here somewhere. (Back with the penguins) *Esequiel: No. Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and Carmen. What happen to you? *Golden Ramón: They are not the real ones. I created those bots to trick you guys and everyone of Antarctica. I will get revenge on Mumble HappyFeet after i escaped this restaurant. *Josesito: You must somehow escaped from the junkyard of Adélie Inventions Corp. *Golden Ramón: Yes, someone didn't turn me off in the last three months ago. I was still on for you. *Esequiel: And who is this masked guy who is now Raul? *The Puppet: They call me The Puppet. Golden Ramón told me to stop you all. *Montay: Come on guys. It's time to fight those bots. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito turn super saiyan and fight againist the amigotronics. Esequiel started to fight Ramón as the rest fight the amigotronics except Golden Ramón) *Golden Ramón: I WILL CREATE MORE ANIMATRONICS FOR YOU GUYS TO FIGHT! *Montay: No! Then it would be Chuck E. Fishes all over again. (Montay fight The Puppet as they hit it to the party room) *Montay: It's red. It's dark. *The Puppet: Correct. This is why you can't stop me. *Montay: Show yourself. Continue fighting. (Montay and The Puppet continue to fight. With Golden Ramón.) *Golden Ramón: I will open the Internet World for everyone. Toy Ramón, go after the Internet World Maze. *Toy Ramón: Yes sir. *enter the portal* *Golden Ramón: This is the best plan ever. (Esequiel is fighting Ramón as Shippo is fighting off Carmen) *Carmen: You? Me? Fat chance. *Shippo: Bring it on! (Shippo continue to fight Carmen as Josesito fight the rest of the amigotronics) *Josesito: Come on you furry monsters. *Lombardo: Oh. Guys, he want to deal with us. *Josesito: Okay. (Josesito fight against the amigos and Carmen punched Shippo in the belly) *Shippo: You're gonna play for this! *Carmen: Bring it on. (Shippo fight hard on Carmen and defeated her. Back with Golden Ramón) *Golden Ramón: No! Toy Carmen and Toy Rinaldo, go after the Internet World. *Toy Carmen: Yes sir. *Toy Rinaldo: We will find Toy Ramón. *Golden Ramón: Enter if you may. *Toy Ramón: No. Come with us. *Golden Ramón: Alright, i will. (Golden Ramón, Toy Carmen and Toy Rinaldo enter the Internet World. Back with the fight with the Amigos.) *Josesito: Here this! *use thunder shock on Lombardo* *Lombardo: Noooooo. *shuts down* *Nestor: Lombardo! *Rinaldo: You're gonna pay for this. *Josesito: Two down. Five more left to go. *Shippo: Follow me everyone. *Josesito: Catch us as you can. *Nestor: Get them! (Shippo and Josesito run from Nestor and Rinaldo, the purple shadowy figure arrives, breaking parts of Carmen and Lombardo) *???: Ah, it's a animatronic. Not stuffed huh? I will get my revenge on this place. (Back with Esequiel fighting Ramón) *Esequiel: You fake amigo! You don't deserve to exist. *Ramón: You can hit me all you want and don't deny it! *Esequiel: Not until i destroy you. (Esequiel used Turbo blast on Ramón and destroyed half of the place, finding a portal to the Internet World) *Ramón: NO! NO! NO! *giltching* YOU CAN'T PSSSSS STOP PSSS ME PSSSSSS NOWWW! *Esequiel: See? This is all your fault. The place caught on fire. All thanks to you. *Ramón: CHASE ME TO THE INTERNET WORLD! *Esequiel: I'LL GET YOOOUUUU! (Esequiel pushes Ramón to the portal of the Internet World and arrive at the maze) *Esequiel: Hey, what is this place. Thanks to you. *Ramón: At least, you can't stop me. *run away* *Esequiel: Come back punk! (Meanwhile, the purple shadowy figure arrive) *???: Interesting. *enter the portal to the Internet World. (Back with the amigos fight) *Montay: We are not afraid of you. *The Puppet: Well, well, well. I suggest that you can defeat us. *Montay: Which penguin are you? *The Puppet: Nobody knows. *Montay: I want to see who you are? *The Puppet: Ha, you have a little taste of me. *Montay: You can't STOP ME! (Montay continue to fight The Puppet and back at the Internet World, Esequiel was chasing Ramón and with Golden Ramón) *Golden Ramón: Okay Fake Ramón Animatronic, go and try to stop the rest of the chicks. *Ramón: I will. (Ramón was walking until the purple shadowy figure arrives to kill him) *Golden Ramón: NO! *???: Well, well, well, it's nice to meet you Golden Ramón. *Golden Ramón: Who are you?! *???: My name is Purple Guy, i have been exiled from Emperor-Land many years ago until i get revenge from Mumble and his amigo friends. *Golden Ramón: Toy Ramón, Toy Carmen and Toy Rinaldo, stop him! *Toy Ramón: Yes sir. *Toy Rinaldo: We're going. (The toy amigos go to fight Purple Guy. Suddenly, Purple Guy kill them off.) *Golden Ramón: No! Chase me now! (Golden Ramón open up a portal and head back to the real world with Purple Guy. With Esequiel and Ramón) *Ramón: Toys? *Esequiel: On the floor. (Ramón fuse with the broken animatronic toys and power up) *Esequiel: You never went Super Saiyan. Do you? *Ramón: Fight me back at the real world. *Esequiel: Sure! (They enter the portal back to the real world, meanwhile at the White House of the Internet World, cameras are shown at Esequiel and Ramón) *Blue: I never seen Ramón eating all of the broken toys. *Black: Me ether, my laptop also show the camera of what Esequiel has been doing. *Blue: And there was a purple guy. *Black: It's creepy. And evil. (Back at the real world, Golden Ramón, Purple Guy, Esequiel and Ramón arrives back) *Esequiel and Purple Guy: Aah! *Ramón: What? Who are you? *Esequiel: Oh no! Not him! Montay is right. *Purple Guy: Ooh, Esequiel. *Esequiel: You two stop my friends while i fight this monster. *Golden Ramón: Yes, we are back in the side. *Esequiel: Let's go. (Esequiel and Purple Guy started to fight together. Esequiel kicks Purple Guy's belly as Purple Guy punches Esequiel.) *Esequiel: Ow! You monster. Thief! *Purple Guy: I'm no theif! *Esequiel: Of course you were breaking some animatronics. *Purple Guy: Of course i did. *Esequiel: But we still need to fight. *Purple Guy: Or sure. (Back with the amigotronics) *Shippo: We still have time to win. *Golden Ramón: Well, well, well. You still alive? *Josesito: Two Ramón? How come there be two. *Montay: Oh wait, there were three Ramóns! *Ramón: We lost two members of the group, we are trying to take you down. *Montay: Oh, leave my friends alone. What did you did to Esequiel? *Ramón: Oh bad news, he's dead. *Montay: Dead? *turn super saiyan 2* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Montay continue to fight The Puppet as Shippo and Josesito continue to fight the rest of the amigotronics) *Montay: Leave me see who you are! (Montay break The Puppet's mask and reveal to be Raul) *Montay: Raul? *Raul: Of course it's me. *punches Montay to the bathroom* *Shippo: Montay no. *Golden Ramón: Yes. You're friend is dead. It's a nice secret of us. *Josesito: What? You may be lying. *Golden Ramón: Esequiel is not dead. He is alive and fighting Purple Guy. *Josesito: Purple Guy? He was there? *Golden Ramón: Yes. (A powerful light was headed to the bathroom) *Golden Ramón: What is that? I'll be back. (Golden Ramón walked slowy to the bathroom and Wereguin Montay appears, powerful up and breaking Golden Ramón's belly) *Golden Ramón: No, i thought you were defeated. (Montay roars and smash Golden Ramón to pieces as Shippo and Josesito join in to fight Ramón, Raul and Nestor) *Shippo: Take a piece of this. *use ice blast on Nestor* *Nestor: No! It's cold. (Josesito was fighting Raul until Raul captures Josesito) *Montay: JOSESITO NO! *Raul: *sneak* Hahahahahaha! You can't never catch me now. *Montay: SHIPPO AFTER HIM! (Shippo breaks Nestor and uses his belly to chase after Raul) *Raul: What a dangerous fool. *Ramón: Let's go. (Montay chases after Ramón. Back with Esequiel and Purple Guy) *Purple Guy: Any last words? *use his gun* *Esequiel: You're not even a good penguin. You should have died already. *Purple Guy: Oh, this is unbelievable. *Esequiel: I was ready to finish you off but no, you have to shut the place down. *Purple Guy: Oh, the lights are down. There's no way out like this camera looking at you. (Esequiel looks at the camera and destroy it with his laser) *Esequiel: You won't find out about this. *Purple Guy: Now, take- (Raul arrives, hitting Purple Guy and Shippo throw Nestor's belly at Raul) *Raul: Ow! (Josesito is set free) *Purple Guy: NOOOOO!!! *shoots at Ramón* *Ramón: Now there's five penguins left. *Josesito: It's over! *use his rock stick to destroy Raul* *Esequiel: Give me your gun. *Purple Guy: NO! *shoot the wall ceiling and crashes at Ramón* *Ramón: NO! HELZZZZZ PSPSPSPSPSPS ME! *shuts down* *Esequiel: Hey! *kicks Purple Guy's feet* *Purple Guy: Ah! *Esequiel: Now you die! *shoots Purple Guy* *Montay: *return to his penguin form* It's over. *Esequiel: He's dead. *Shippo: The amigotronics are defeated, the fight is over. The restaurant is finally safe now. *Esequiel: I can see that half of the restaurant is destroyed. *Josesito: At least, the fake Raul disgusted as The Puppet. *Montay: I was the one to destroy Golden Ramón to pieces. He's dead by now. *Esequiel: Of course, we are safe with that. *Montay: Now, we can go back whatever we're doing. *Esequiel: It's almost night. It only have been an hour to fight. *Montay: Let's go home. (The Next Day, Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria closed down again as the adelie penguins are taking parts of the place down) *Angelo: Congratulations Esequiel. You finally defeate the Purple Guy in our restaurant. *Esequiel: He's being recovered by the aliens now. I hope he is safe from killing. *Raphael: Oh, the good thing is that the amigotronics are destroyed. *Montay: I also crushed Golden Ramón into pieces. *Amigos: Don't forget. They are animatronics. *Mumble: And yeah, we got scared by the amigotronics when we ran away for the job. *Seymour: That was scary. *Edwin: It make me want to go back to the Forbidden Shore with the broken houses. *Terry: You bet Edwin. *Edwin: Who knows? *Terry: As for you Esequiel, thank you for defeating the monsters for us. *Esequiel: You sure can Terry. (Everyone laughed as they continue to talk) THE END Trivia *Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's 2 which is a prequel to the series, this parody take place after the events of the previous one. *The Internet World make an appearance in this episode during the 8-Bit scenes of the purple guy killing the Amigotronics. *The roles for Raul and Carmen has changed. **Carmen is now Chica. **Raul is now The Puppet. *This is the fourth episode where Mumble appears without Erik or Gloria. *This episode take place between the events of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "Unhappy Halloween". It is before Esequiel and Josesito went to Charles' house. *This episode uses elements from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter. *The Purple Guy is the second villain to be exiled from Emperor-Land in the past after Vikram the Emperor Theft from "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". Gallery Five Nights at Ramón's 2 Poster.png Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Holiday Stories